Mirror Mates
by LadyGreenleafofMirkwood
Summary: Legolas has unrest in his heart, and goes to Galadriel for guidance. She helps him find the peace he needs with the wizarding world. Sorry the summary sucks, I promise the story is better than summary sounds. Warnings inside
1. Prologue

**Warnings: Slight language. Slash M/M. . .Rating: T for right now, could be M in later chapters.**

**Author's Note: This is my first story published on here. I would like to thank my friend and writing partner, Matt, for his comments and suggestions. I would also like to thank Onyx Claws for her input and suggestions.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters. Those belong to J.K. Rowling, J. R.R. Tolkien, etc.**

Legolas yearned for a mate from another world. He went to Galadriel for help, because she might understand better than his father or Elrond. Galadriel understanded and invited Legolas to look into the Mirror with her. They looked and saw two young men. One has short, bleach blonde hair while the other has brown hair. They both are of medium height with school uniforms. The only difference in the uniforms is that on one is a green and silver crest with a snake and on the other is a red and gold crest with a lion. Also, one of them has glasses and a scar on his forehead while the other has nothing.

"Who are they?"

"Their names are Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. They are wizards in training, and will be similar to the Istari when done with it. They are also enemies."

"Why enemies?"

"Because Harry has a destiny to defeat the dark wizard that Draco's parents are followers of. However, if they were to come here, these differences would be set aside."

As they watched, Legolas decided that Harry and Draco are definitely mate material, but he can't decide which one. Sensing this inner turmoil, Galadriel said with a knowing smile, "You don' t have to choose just one, it may even be better with both." Legolas looked back into the Mirror, but all he saw was his reflection.

"How can I get to them?"

"I will visit them in their dreams, as well as the headmaster of the school. The headmaster's dream will be different from their own. He will know where they are and how to communicate with them so that nobody panics if they are missing. There is a forest near there that the students are not supposed to go into. We will use it as a portal between there and here. They will arrive in Lothlorien."

"I would definitely like to get to know them better and help them become friends at least."

"I will visit Harry, Draco, and the headmaster in their dreams tonight. The headmaster will not follow Harry and Draco, they will be here at the end of the week, that way there is time to finish their studies for this week."

"Great, I will eagerly wait their arrival. May I stay here in the meantime?"

"Of course, also your status as prince will not be revealed to them until it is time."

"I understand."

"Come I will show you to your room."

Legolas and Galadriel then walked a short distance to a secluded area behind the throne room. They stopped in front of a door with intricate golden leaves.

"Here's your room. Feel free to stay here or roam the gardens."

"Thank you, My Lady."

Legolas went into the room, while Galadriel went back to the Mirror.


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Same warnings and stuff as previous chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling, J. R. R. Tolkien, etc.**

Meanwhile back at Hogwarts, Harry was walking down the hall towards the Room of Requirement, and he was almost there, when he ran into Draco.

"Oi, Potter! Watch where you're going!"

"Oh, sorry Malfoy. Did I mess up your hair?" Harry said as he started to walk away.

Suddenly a door appeared right in the wall to the right of Harry and Draco.

"Don't you dare walk away from me, coward."

"I am not a coward."

"Prove it, Potter," Draco said as he walked into the Room of Requirement.

Although he wouldn't admit it to anyone, Harry had started to look at Draco in a different way. His relationships with Cho and Ginny didn't work out, so Harry started thinking about trying a relationship with a guy. So he was nervous, but as Harry walked in the room his whole mood changed. This was due to the room. In the middle was a space for dueling, and along one side red and gold benches with green and silver benches on the other side.

"Cat got your tongue," Draco said with a sneer while his wand was pointed at Harry.

"Rictumsempra!" shouted Harry, which knocked Draco flat on his back and surprised him. After he got up, Draco shouted, "Expeliarmus!" Harry's wand flew out of his hand and straight into Draco's.

'Now I have you unarmed and at my mercy," Draco said sinisterly.

In truth Draco has had a slight liking for Harry for about a year, but wouldn't admit that to anyone. _Now I have you right where I want you, completely defenseless._ Draco thought

"What should I do first?" Draco asked as he circled around Harry.

_Kiss me._ Thought Harry, but what he actually said was, "If you are going to kill me, do it now don't wait for Voldemort to."

"Me, kill you," Draco said with a laugh. "Ha that's funny. Just because Father follows that bastard doesn't mean I'm going to. I would rather die than follow him."

"So you're on my side?" asked Harry with a questioning look.

"That is for me to know and you to find out, let's just return to the situation at hand, shall we" said Draco with a smile that would scare most people. However, Harry is not like most people.

_I love it when he smiles_ thought Harry.

After looking at his watch, Harry says, "Get on with it, I have things to do."

"Oh let me guess, the Weaselette."

"Her name is Ginny, and no, we broke up."

_Yes now would be the best time, but not today._ Thought Draco.

"I tell you what Potter, I'm not gonna do anything today, just watch your back."

Draco handed Harry his wand back and left. Harry sat down on one of the benches and started to twirl his wand in his fingers. _That was very peculiar. I wonder what Draco was doing up here and why he was acting so strange. Oh well, I guess I should go back to the Common Room._ Harry then got up and walked out the door. As soon as Harry walked through the portrait hole into the Gryffindor Common Room, he was almost face to face with Hermione.

"Where have you been?"  
"Out walking, and I literally ran into Malfoy just outside the Room of Requirement."

"I wonder what he was doing there," said Hermione curiously.

"I have no idea. However, he must have been looking to duel someone because that is what the Room turned into."

"Well it's obvious that he didn't kill or injure you."

"Right, but he did act very strange. He disarmed me, then circled around. I told him that if he was going to kill me, he needed to do it then instead of waiting for Voldemort to do so. He laughed at that and said that just because his dad is a follower doesn't mean he is."

"Are you serious?" Hermione asked since she couldn't seem to believe what Harry had just told her.

"Yes, then I asked him if he was on my side, and he didn't really give me an answer, just kept circling me. I then told him to get on with what he was going to do because I had things to do."

"What did he say to that?"  
"He brought up Ginny, I told him that we broke up. Then the strangest thing happened. Malfoy handed me my wand back and said that he wasn't going to do anything to me today, just for me to watch my back. Then he left."

"Very interesting, indeed," said Hermione, "do you have any idea why he was acting this way?"

"Not really, but I have heard some rumors that he's into guys, which could have been why he cornered me."

"I've heard something like that as well, but I don't think he would go after you."

"Why, Hermione?"  
"Well for starters you don't even like each other."

True, but at one point while we were in there, he smiled. I felt something for him when he did that, like it was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. It got me thinking about my relationships with Cho and Ginny. They didn't work out, so what if it's guys I'm really into."

"Harry, you can't be serious!" There's no way, even if you are into guys, that Malfoy is the one you should go with. Even though he may be on our side, he may be saying that just to get you to trust him."

"I understand Hermione,I really do, but I think I may be in love."

"Well I hope you know what you're doing. I'm off to bed. Good night."

Hermione walked up the stairs and turned to the left into the girl's dormitory. Harry stayed in the Common Room and sat in a chair by the fire. Back in the Slytherin Common Room, Draco sat in a chair in the corner of the room. _What was I thinking by attempting to duel Potter? _thought Draco. _I just wanted to go somewhere quiet and private to think. I should have hexed Potter or something, but I didn't. His eyes had me kind of mesmerized. Wait what am I thinking!? I don't even like him. _Draco was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear Blaise come up next to him.

"Hey Dray," Blaise said in a come on to way.

"Piss off, Zabini!"

"What's got your wand in a knot?"

"Nothing you need to be concerned about"

"Ok then, I'll leave you to your thoughts," Blaise said as he walked away.

_He's such an idiot. I am not interested in him, and never have been. So what makes him think I am,_ Draco thought. _I've got to get to Potter and talk to him, show him that I'm not like my father and that I've changed since we first met. The problem is how. He's usually with Granger, Weasley, or both. Aha, I've got it! I just need to speak with Professor Snape first. I'll do that tomorrow. On second thought, maybe not. He'll just go to my father, and I don't want him knowing just yet._ Draco continued to sit and think until he fell asleep. Back in Lothlorien, Legolas paced around his room while thinking. _What will Dad think when I tell him that I have found a mate, and it's a guy? He knows that I'm not really into females, but I haven't outright told him that guys are my thing. Will Harry and Draco even like me?_ He got tired while pacing and laid down on the bed and went to sleep. Sensing that Legolas went to sleep, Galadriel decided to go to bed as well, but not before looking into the Mirror and placing the idea of each other in the minds of Harry and Draco. In the Gryffindor boy's dormitory, Harry started to dream.

_He was back in the Room of Requirement, but it was different than it had been earlier that day. It was decorated in red and silver with a bed that has silky sheets in one area. In another area is a little room like a bathroom. 'Why am I in here.' Out of nowhere it seems, Harry heard a familiar drawl, "Potter?" Harry whipped his head around and with an unbelievable look said, "Malfoy?"_

_ "Well duh who else were you expecting?"_

_ "Uh. . um. .nobody," Harry said with a stammer. "Why are you here?"_

_ "I fancied paying a visit to a quiet room to think and perhaps sleep. Oh and I was here first."_

_ "Oh well then I guess I'll just leave," Harry said as he walked toward the door._

_ "No, don't leave," Draco said with a smile. "I just want to talk."_

_Draco pulled out his wand and rolled it on the floor to Harry._

_ "See you can even keep my wand while we do."_

_ "Ok, I'll stay. What do we have to talk about though?"_

_ "Oh I don't know, maybe our classes."_

_ "Really? That's all you can think about is classes?"_

_'No, actually I'm thinking about you.' Draco thought, but replied with, "Yeah pretty much."_

_Draco sat down on the bed and gave Harry a look that said sit, I don't bite._

_'I don't know what he's playing at, but what the Hell? It can't hurt to sit and talk.'_

_Harry followed suit and sat down on the other side of the bed._

_ "So how are you doing in Potions?" Harry asked trying to break the ice._

_ "Ok, I guess. I'm not exactly the best at it, only Snape is."_

_ "I thought we were supposed to call him Professor at all times."_

_ "It's just us in here, so we can say whatever we want," Draco said with a smile. "Plus, it's not like he's gonna find out._

_ "True. I just wish I knew why he picks on me so much. It seems like he thinks I should know everything, which I don't. I was raised by Muggles who think that magic is evil and that I'm a freak!"_

_ "Woah, chill out a moment," Draco said as he put his hand on Harry's knee._

_Harry looked down, then up at Draco, then back down._

_ "What is your hand doing on my knee?"  
"I couldn't think of any better way to stop you from getting even more upset."_

_ "Um. . Ok," said Harry. 'What is he up to? He's being so nice, and I kind of like it. It's really comforting.'_

_ "I don't think you're a freak or stupid, and know how you feel when Snape picks on you."_

_ "You do?"_

_ "Yeah," said Draco with a slightly pained expression. 'I can't believe I'm going to tell him this.' "Whenever I did something that my father didn't like, or if he thought I didn't learn something fast enough," Draco paused for a moment. "He would call me stupid and punish me by locking me in my room for a whole day."_

_ "Wow, that's only a little bit better than me. The Dursley's kept me in the cupboard under the stairs until the summer after our second year." 'I don't know why I told him that, I didn't mean to. Oh well.'_

_ "Did your mother ever try to stop your father?"_

_Draco looked into Harry's eyes and saw that he was genuinely concerned. He looked down and sighed heavily before replying softly, "No."_

_ "She never stopped him, and sometimes she would participate."_

_Draco's shoulders started to shake as he began to cry._

_'Oh, crap, what do I do now?' Harry thought. He then acted on instinct and put his arms around Draco. Draco rested his head on Harry's shoulder._

_ "I can't believe that your parents did that to you." said Harry._

_Draco looked up into Harry's eyes and saw that he was truly concerned. There was also a glint of something else in his eyes. 'Could it be love or affection?' Draco thought. Draco had not had this much care and affection shown to him in a long time, and couldn't resist Harry. Draco leaned into Harry more and kissed him. Harry responded and broke the kiss first. He then blushed and looked away.  
_Harry then woke up. He looked around and realized he was in the dormitory and light was shining through the window. _Wow what a strange dream, I wonder why I was dreaming about Malfoy. Oh well, I guess I'll get dressed and go to breakfast. _Harry got out of bed and dressed. Back in the Slytherin boys' dormitory, Draco was just waking up. _What a lovely dream,_ Draco thought as he got out of bed.


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: See Prologue for warnings. Pairing(s) for the story: Harry/Draco and will eventually be Harry/Draco/Legolas**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters. They belong to J. K. Rowling, J. R. R. Tolkien, etc**

The morning after the dream, Draco got up and left for breakfast in the Great Hall. He arrived there before Harry and sat down next to Blaize at the Slytherin table. A few minutes later, Harry walked in and sat down next to Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table. He looked around, spotted Draco, blushed, and turned back around before he could see him.

"Harry, what's wrong? You're blushing as red as a tomato," said Hermione.

"I'm fine. I was just thinking about something," replied Harry.

Harry ate breakfast rather quickly. He got up to leave, but Hermione stopped him.

"You're acting very odd this morning. What is wrong?"

"Nothing; I'm fine. I've got to go get my potions book. See you in class."

Harry left the Great Hall, and was on his way to the Gryffindor Dormitory when stopped by Malfoy.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry asked in a frustrated tone.

"Just to talk," replied Draco with a calm voice.

"Yeah right. Sure you do."

"Whatever, just meet me in the Room of Requirement after Potions, said Draco before he walked back into the Great Hall.

Harry then ran to the Gryffindor Tower, grabbed his Potions book, and quickly walked back to the Great Hall. Ron and Hermione had just left when he got there.

"Harry, what took you so long? I thought you would be waiting for us in the dungeons."

"Sorry Hermione, I got stopped by Malfoy."

"What?!" questioned Ron and Hermione.

"Yeah he stopped me, and said that he wanted to talk to me in the Room of Requirement after Potions."

"You're not actually going are you?" Ron asked.

"Yes I am. Malfoy was acting weird yesterday, and I want to find out why."

"Please be careful, Harry. I really don't fancy visiting you in the Hospital Wing."

"I will be. I don't fancy a visit there either. I have a feeling that meeting Malfoy will be just fine. You have nothing to worry about, Hermione. You don't need to worry either, Ron."

They walked down to the dungeons in silence, each one hoping that Professor Snape wouldn't give them lots of homework.

When they arrived, their usual spots were somewhat occupied. The only seats that were available were next to Blaise, Goyle, and Malfoy. Hermione sat down next to Blaise while Ron sat with Goyle and Harry with Draco.

"Nice seating arrangement, eh Potter?"

"Oh yes, very nice," Harry said sarcastically.

_Well well well if it isn't The Golden Trio separated. This is going to be interesting, _thought Professor Snape as he entered the classroom.

"Turn to page 394 and begin working. You have until the end of the period to have a vial o=on my desk," said Professor Snape as he sat down at his desk.

Hermione immediately opened her book, and her eyes got big as saucers because the potion they were asked to brew was Polyjuice Juice potion. However, it was a little bit more simplified than the one she had brewed before.

"Problem, Granger?" Blaise asked with a mix of sarcasm and concern.

"Not at all, Zabini," Hermione replied.

_Woah, was Zabini just concerned for me,_ thought Hermione.

_Did I just sound concerned for her? I need t not do that. I don't really care abut her do I? She is pretty and smart, and I don't think I'm ever going to get Draco. So maybe I can get Hermione. I just have to be really nice, _thought Blaise.

Over at Ron's table; however, there were issues. Ron was nicely asking Goyle to gather ingredients. Goyle was ignoring Ron and just staring at the book. Ron finally got the ingredients himself. However, at Harry and Draco's table, things were going usually and extremely well.

"Please go get the lacewing flies, knotgrass blades, and the leeches, Harry. Also get the Fluxweed and Boomslang skin."

"It says to get the Fluxweed at the Full Moon, and we don't have a Full Moon."

"It was harvested at the Full Moon. Professor Snape did it.

"OK."

As Harry walked over to the supply cabinet, Hermione's hand shot up in the air.

Yes, Miss Granger."

"Sir, this potion says that it has to be done at the Full Moon. We won't have a Full Moon until the end of the month."

"I am well aware of that, Miss Granger. However, your concern is not needed as I have already completed all steps that required the Full Moon."

"Thank you, Sir," said Hermione with a tone of amazement and thanks.

"After adding the leeches, raise your hand and I will come around to look at it. If I approve it, you may finish adding the ingredients. Do not worry about strewing it. At the end of class, I would like for you to have a sample with your name on it on my desk."

_Oh great! How am I going to get this done. Goyle is no help at all. I guess I'll have to do it all myself,_ thought Ron. He then went to the supply cabinet with the ingredient list and got everything.

"Also, do not add the hairs to it before bringing it to my desk. One vial per group will be sufficient."

_Thank goodness_, thought Ron as he walked back to his work station.

Each group worked in silence until Professor Snape said that there were five minutes remaining in the class period. At that time, all groups finished up their potions, took them to Snape's desk, and cleaned up their work stations. The bell then rang. Ron and Hermione quickly walked out of the the door to wait for Harry in the hallway.

_I have no idea exactly why I'm going to the Room of Requirement with Draco. I'm giving him the benefit of the doubt that all he wants to do is talk, _thought Harry.

"I'll meet you in the Room of Requirement in five minutes, Draco," said Harry.

"I look forward to our meeting, said Draco with a smile. _I can't believe Harry is actually going to meet with me. I was expecting to have to come up with another way to talk to him._

Harry walked out the door and joined Ron and Hermione.

"I'm glad that class is over, said Ron.

"It wasn't that bad, at least for me, Hermione said with a smile.

"That's easy for you to say. You had a partner that helped. Goyle was no help at all, he just sat there and stared."

"Sorry that was horrible. I was surprised at how well Malfoy and I worked together. Speakingite of which, I'll meet up with you guys later. I have to meet Malfoy."

"Please be careful, Harry," Hermione said as Harry walked away.  
"Ron, I'm really worried about this. I'm afraid that he's going to get hurt."

"He'll be fine, Hermione. I think Harry can hold his own against Malfoy. Let's go outside to study Transfiguration."

They walked up the stairs and outside into the courtyard. Harry arrived at the Room of Requirement to find Draco waiting for him.

"You waited for me. Why?"

"Because I wanted us to walk in together."

Before Harry could say anything else, the door to the Room appeared and opened. Draco walked in, and Harry followed him in a couple of seconds later. The Room was decorated the same way it was in his dream.

"Draco, what do you really want? You are confusing me with being so nice."

_You and me together,_ thought Draco before replying with "I just want to talk. I have something I would like to tell you, but I don't want people to know yet."

"Okay," Harry said. _Why me and why now._ He thought as he walked over and sat down on the bed.

"What I am about to tell you is something that nobody, not even Goyle, Blaise, and Pansy know," said Draco as he paced nervously.

"Draco, please sit down, your pacing is getting on my nerves, and just say wat you're going to."

Draco sat down next to Harry and turned so that he was facing him before speaking.

_Oh, here goes nothing,_ he thought. Draco took a deep breath, and then he spoke really fast.

"I'mgayandIlikeyou."

"Sorry, I didn't catch that. Can you please say it again a little bit slower?' asked Harry.

"I said I'm gay and I like you."

"Oh wow," Harry said with a surprise and a slight blush. "How long have you liked me?"

"Since the beginning of fourth year," Draco said in a small voice.

"So all of the teasing wasn't because you hated me, it was because you liked me," Harry said with a questioning voice.

Draco nodded and said, "There's a fine line between lovc and hate."

_Wow I sort of thought that he had some kind of fascination with me. I find it intriguing and hot _thought Harry.

"I have something to say as well. I think I like you too, said Harry in a small voice.

"What did you say? I don't think I heard you correctly.

"I said I think I like you too."

_What!? No way! I can't believe that this is so easy, _thought Draco.

Draco smiled and took Harry's hand in his and brought it up to his lips for a kiss. He kissed Harry's hand and sat it in betwwen them, still holding on.

_Wow his lips are so soft and gentle. They are very different from Cho and Ginny's,_ thought Harry.

Harry leaned closer to Draco and whispered, "I trust you" in Draco's ear. He laid his head on Draco's shoulder. Draco reached up and lifted Harry's head and gave him a chaste kiss. When he broke avay, Harry recaptured his lips for an intense kiss. When they broke away for air, Harry saw the clock.

"Merlin's beard! We've missed lunch."

"Oh no," said Draco sarcastically. "Do you really think that we were missed?"

"Yes, I know that Ron and Hermione will be worried about where I was."

"So what, it's been better in here with me, right?"

"Yes it has," Harry said with a smile. I wish we could stay in here all day, but we need to go to Charms."

"Do you have your book?" asked Draco.

"Shoot! I don't, I left it in my dorm"

"Go get it and meet me in the corridor outside of the classroom. Hurry please."

"I will."

Harry hurried out the door and up to Gryffindor Tower. He ran in, grabbed the book, and ran out. He arrived at the corridor and didn't see Draco. Harry decided to wait a couple of moments before going in. All of a sudden he felt a hand grab his from behind and a voice in his ear that said. "Miss me, Potter."

"You silly, please don't surprise me like that. Yes I did miss you. We'll need to walk in separately so that people won't talk about us."

"Okay. You go first and I'll follow about a minute after you. We'll also need to act like we normally do."

"Aww do we have to?" Harry asked.

"Unfortunately yes," said Draco. "I don't really want to, but it is somewhat necessary."

"Okay. Do you want to meet up later after class?"

"Not today. You should spend some more time with Weasley and Granger so they won't be suspicious."

"Okay then I guess I'll see you aftr class tomorrow, said Harry with a smile.

Draco smiled back and let go of his hand. Harry then walked into Charms and sat down in between Ron and Hermione.

"Oh thank goodness you're in one piece!" whispered Hermione.

"Of course I'm in one piece," Harry whispered back.

"Oh joy here comes Malfoy," whispered Ron as Draco walked in the room. He sat down with Goyle, Blaise, and Pansy.

After class Harry, Ron, and Hermione went back to the Common Room.

"So what did Malfoy want?" asked Ron.

"He just wanted to talk. He's actually really nice," said Harry.

"I don't really believe that. His father is a Death Eater."

"Yes, I know that, Hermione. Draco is not like his father. He is just doing what is expected of him as a Malfoy."

"What if he's expected to become a Death Eater? He's going to come after you first."

"Ron, I completely doubt that he's going to. I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

Harry walked up the stairs and went into the Dorm. He laid down and pulled the Marauder's Map out from under his pillow.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," he whispered.

The map opened, and he saw that Draco was in the Slytherin Boys' Dormitory.

"Mischief managed," he whispered and the Map closed. He put it back under his pillow, and went to sleep very quickly. He was fast asleep when Ron came in for bed.


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Again thanks to Onyx Claws and my friend, Matt, for their help with this story. Also thanks to the people who have this story on alerts and/or favorites, it means a lot to me. :) See Prologue for warnings. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They belong to J. K. Rowling, J. R. R. Tolkien, etc.**

In Middle-Earth, Legolas was waking up to his third day in Lothlorien. He got up and went to the private gardens to walk around and think. He sat down on a bench, and several minutes later Galadriel walked into the gardens.

"Legolas, your father is here and would like to see you."

"May I meet with him here?"

"Yes, I will make sure that no one disturbes you."

"Thank you, My Lady."

"You are most welcome," Galadriel said. She then turned and left the gardens.

_Oh no. Father has come here to see me. I wonder what he wants to talk to me about. No matter what, I must tell him about my mates. He may not like it, but it's my decision as well as who I am._

"Suilaid(Greetings), Legolas," said Thranduil.

"Suilaid, Ada(Father)."

"I have missed you the last several days. You left without leaving me any word on where you were going."

"I'm sorry, Father. I needed to get away so I could think. Lady Galadriel does not mind. She said I could stay as long as needed."

"I understand that you need time to yourself, but I need you in Mirkwood. I have a very fine lady that I think would make an excellent bride."

_Great now I have to tell him, and I don't know exactly how I'm going to,_ thought Legolas.

"Yeah about that. . . you would be wasting everyone's time," said Legolas with a blush and nervous tone.

"Why is that a problem?"

"Because, um, I like boys and not girls," Legolas said while looking down at flowers. He was afraid of the look on Thranduil's face.

Thranduil looked at Legolas with compassion, he knew how hard it was for him to confess this. He reached over and lifted Legolas' head up.

"I am not ashamed of you, upset, or even in denial. I want what is best for you as well as what makes you happy."

"Hannon le(Thank you), Ada, for being understanding."

_Wow that was easier than I thought it would be. It certainly went well than I thought._

"I think we can accommodate to your liking, but why didn't you tell me sooner."

"I didn't think that you would accept me for who I am."

"I will always love you no matter what. You are my son. When do you think you will be back in Mirkwood?"

"If everything goes according to plan, I should be back in three to five days."

"If everything goes according to plan?"

"I have found two young men that I wish to pursue. The problem is that they are from another world. It just so happens that there is a portal connecting Middle-Earth with their world," Legolas explained.

"Ah, so I see. They should be here at the end of the week?"

"Yes, Lady Galadriel is helping me with this."

"Okay then. I shall see you within a fortnight."

"Yes, namarie(farewell) for now, " Legolas said as Thranduil got up and walked out of the gardens.

Legolas got up and walked around some more. He then exited the gardens and went to where Galadriel's Mirror is. Just before he got to the inner region of the area, Galadriel sensed his presence and told him to enter.

"Thank you, My Lady, for allowing my father and I to meet in the gardens."

"You are most welcome. Is there anything else you wish to speak to me about?"

"Yes. I was wondering if there was any way to get Harry and Draco here sooner than the end of the week."

"I see. Sadly there is not anything I can do to get them here sooner. However, you can look in the Mirror and find out what they are doing."

"I would like to do that."

He stepped up to the Mirror while Galadriel poured water in. When she finished, the water changed to reveal Harry and Draco working together in Herbology. He sighed a longing sigh while watching them work. Galadriel noticed this, and got an idea.

"Thank you, My Lady," Legolas said as he stepped down and walked out. He went to his room and laid down.

_Today has been a good day. I was not expecting my father. However, he took the news very well. I hope he likes Harry and Draco. I am very anxious to meet them._

He soon went to sleep. Galadriel sensed this, and started to put her plan into action. She looked into the Mirror and saw Dumbledore sleeping.

"Albus," Galadriel whispered.

Dumbledore's eyes opened and he looked around. He didn't see anyone so he went straight back to sleep. Not long after that, hesaw a figure in white.

"Ariana, is that you?"

"No, I am Galadriel, Lady of Light and Queen of Lothlorien. I know of Ariana, and as far as I knowshe is doing fine."

"Lothlorien? Where is that?"

"It is in Middle-Earth. There is a portal to here in the forest near the school."

"In the Forbidden Forest? Interesting. Why have I not known about this portal?"

"There was no need for it until now. I have a friend and fellow royal that would like to meeti with two of your students in two days time at the portal."

"I understand," Dumbledore said with a smile. "Who are the two students that are to be seen?"

"Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy," Galadriel said in a calm voice.

"Those two are more like enemies than friends. Thay have been very nice to each other this week. I just hope that when they go that they will continue to be nice."

"So you will have them at the portal in two days time?"  
"Yes. How will I know where it is?"  
"I will be there to welcome them. Farewell until our next meeting."

Galadriel disappeared out of his dream, and paid a visit to Draco's dreams. Draco was fast asleep dreaming about him and Harry laying in bed without shirts on. They were kissing with their tongues battling for dominance and hands roaming all over each others bodies. Galadriel could see this, and she whispered, "Draco".

His dream self paid no attention, so Galadriel whispered his name louder.

"Huh what," his dream self said as the image of him and Harry disappeared.

"Who are you?"  
" I am Galadriel, Lady of Light and Queen of Lothlorien. I have an opportunity for you."

"Why should I believe you?" Draco asked with disbelief.

"Because you can be with Harry and no one will know. You would also have someone else with you."

"Harry and I wouldn't have to secretly meet, and who is this other person?"

"That's correct. The other person is an Elf just like I am, and he is very handsome."

"May I see him?" Draco asked with a tone of interest.

"Yes you may," Galadriel answered with a smile. She thought about the way Legolas looked after meeting with Thranduil, and how happy he was. She then projected that image into Draco's dream.

"He is absolutely gorgeous! When can I meet him?"

"Soon. You will meet Professor Dumbledore and Harry at the portal to Middle-Earth that is in the Forbidden Forest in two days time. I will be there waiting. Farewell until our meeting," Galadriel said as she exited his dream.

Galadriel had one more dream to visit before all of the visions faded so she quickly entered into Harry's dream. What she found there was very interesting. It was very much like Draco's dream except that both of them were naked. Hands were roaming everywhere. Galadriel was loathe to interrupt the dream, but it was necessary.

"Harry," she whispered. He did not stir. No part of his dream was disturbed. She whispered louder, and still no disturbance. Galadriel decided to speak in a normal tone.

"Harry!"

"Huh, who dare disturbes my dream?" Htarry asked as the dream disappeared.

"I do. I am Galadriel Lady of Light and Queen of Lothlorien in Middle-Earth."

"Middle-Earth? Where is that?"

"It is another world."

"Cool. Why are you here?" Harry asked, still cross with her for disturbing his amazing dream.

"Because I have a fantastic opportunity for you."

"Oh, do tell," Harry said intrigued.

"You can be with Draco without having to do it in secret," Galadriel said with a smile.

"Oh that is fantastic!" Harry was very excited about that and no longer cross with her.

"There's a little bit of a catch. You have to share Draco with someone else."

"You're joking, right?"

"No, I'm not. The other person is an Elf like me, and he is extremely handsome."

"Hm, can I see what he looks like?"

"Of course," she said with a smile. Galadriel showed him the same image she showed Draco.

"Oh wow! He is very beautiful. I do not mind sharing at all. When will I be able to meet him?" Harry asked with excitement.

"Soon, The portal to Middle-Earth is in the Forbidden Forest. You will meet with Professor Dumbledore and Draco there."

"How will I know for sure where it is?"

"I will be there to greet you. Farewell until our meeting," Galadriel said as she exited his dream.

She then returned to her own mind and restored dreams to Dumbledore, Draco, and Harry.

_Well that was very interesting. This is going to work very well. Harry and Draco are already into each other, and I do believe that the addition of Legolas will be nice._ Galadriel thought with a smile. She left the room and went to her own room for some rest.


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: See Prologue for warnings. Please review, I'd love to hear comments from my readers. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They belong to J. K. Rowling, J. R. R. Tolkien, etc.**

Legolas woke at dawn feeling refreshed and excited. _One more day, and then I will be able to see Harry and Draco._ He got up, stretched, and walked out of his room. He roamed around the private section until he decided to go to the gardens again.

That same morning found Hogwarts with the usual hustle and bustle of morning. Dumbledore had woken up at dawn. He wrote a note Draco as well as Harry. This note was delivered directly to them. Dumbledore also wrote a note to Professor Sprout stating that Harry and Draco were excused from Herbology.

Harry woke up to the sound of a beak hitting the window next to his bed. He shook up head to help him wake up, and opened the window to see a school owl there. _Hm. . .I wonder who sent this._ He retrieved the note from its leg and read it.

'Harry, please come to my office after breakfast. I would like to speak with you. Draco Malfoy will be there as well. You are excused from Herbology, and I have informed Professor Sprout of this.'

Harry grabbed a quill from his bedside table, and scribbled a quick reply to Dumbledore stating that he would be there. He reattached the note, sent the owl on its way, and closed the window. He then got dressed and left Gryffindor Tower.

Draco had received the same note, and sent it back saying that he would be there. He also got dressed and left the dungeons. Draco got to the Great Hall before Harry did, and wanted to surprise him. So he hid in a tiny hallway outside the Great Hall and waited for Harry to come down. He didn't have to wait very long before he saw Harry.

Just before Harry walked into the Great Hall, he spotted Draco in the hallway. Draco's back was turned to him, and Harry got an idea. He walked up to Draco, and whispered in his ear, Draco gasped as Harry's hot breath touched his skin.

"Wanna skip breakfast and go to the Room of Requirement?" He said in a sexy and sultry voice. Harry then kissed just below Draco's ear.

"I would like to, My Love, but we need to eat before meeting with Dumbledore."

Harry sighed and said, "You're such a spoil sport, and right."

Draco turned around to see Harry's sparkling green eyes before kissing him.

"Go ahead. I'll follow after you shortly," Draco said.

Harry smiled, walked out of the hallway, and into the Great Hall. Draco followed him a couple of moments later.

"Why do you and Malfoy keep coming in close together?" asked Ron.

"I have no idea. I guess we just get ready or whatever about the same time."

"Just be careful, Harry. You don't want to get involved with him, it will just be trouble if you do."

"I will, Hermione. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine," Harry said with a smile.

They ate breakfast in a comfortable silence. After they finished, Harry, Ron and Hermione walked out of the Great Hall. Harry turned toward Dumbledore's office.

"Where are you going, Mate?"

"I have a meeting with Professor Dumbledore. He's already sent a note to Professor Sprout excusing me from Herbology."

"Oh okay. I'll take notes for you."

"Thanks, Hermione," Harry said as he walked away.

Once he was out of eyesight, he stopped to wait for Draco. Back in the Great Hall, Draco had just finished his breakfast, and was about to get up when Pansy grabbed his arm.

"Draco, darling, where are you going?" she asked sweetly while batting her eyelashes.

Draco cringed, but didn't show it.

"I have a meeting with Dumbledore this morning," he said with a straight face.

"What does he want to talk to you about?"

"I have no idea, but I need to go before I'm late."

Pansy let go of his arm, and he walked out of the Great Hall and in the direction of Dumbledore's office. He saw Harry waiting for him, and he stopped.

"Why were you waiting for me?"

"Because you waited for me at the Room of Requirement the other day. So it's only fair that I wait for you here, Harry said with a smile.

They walked together hand in hand until they got to the guardian of the office. Draco let go of Harry's hand.

"Password?" the guardian asked.

"Sherbert lemon," Harry said.

"Please step on, one at a time only."

\Harry stepped on and went up to the office. The guardian came back down, Draco stepped on, and went up to the office. When they were together again, Harry knocked on the door.

"Enter," said Dumbledore.

Harry opened the door, and they walked in.

"Have a seat, please."

They sat down in the chairs opposite of Dumbledore.

"Well I am going to get straight to the point. I was visited by the Lady of Light from Lothlorien in Middle-Earth last night. She said that you two were needed there tomorrow night. I am allowing this in good faith that you two will be alright. I have noticed that you have not been fighting this week.. Why is that?"

Draco looked at Harry with a look that said 'Please don't reveal the real reason why'.

"We have just misunderstood each other for years," Harry said. "I thought that Draco wanted to be my enemy when what he really wanted was to be my friend."

"Is this true, Draco?"

"Yes, Sir, it is, Draco said with confidence while sending a silent thank you to Harry.

"Very well then, you may go. You are excused from the rest of your classes today and excused from tomorrow's classes as well. Meet me in the Great Hall after dinner tomorrow. I will make sure that no one else is there. Please wear your dress robes."

"Thank you, Professor," said both Harry and Draco before they walked out of the office.

Harry and Draco went back down the same way that they had gone up.

"Wow I can't believe that he excused us from the rest of our classes," said Harry incredulously.

"Yeah it is interesting. I guess it's so we can pack a few things and say goodbye to our friends."

"I guess so. How much should we tell them?"

"I'm going to tell them that I'm going away, and don't know how long I'll be gone. If they ask where, I'll say that it's somewhere special, and that they won't be able to contact me. I'm not including you in any of the conversation."

"Okay. I'll tell Ron and Hermione the same thing. Hermione will probably question it more as well as think that you have something to do with it. I will assure her that it's nothing to do with you, and that it's something that Dumbledore has asked me to do."

"Sounds good to me. What do you want to do with the rest of the period?" Draco asked with a smile.

"How about we go to the Room of Requirement," Harry said with a wink.

"I'm up for that," Draco said with a smile. "I have some work that I need to finish, I'll go get it, and meet you there."

"Okay. Oh, I just remembered that I have some as well. I'll get it, and work on it while you are working on yours."

They walked hand in hand until arriving at the Great Hall. Harry and Draco then went in different directions to retrieve their belongings. Harry got to the Room first. _I need somewhere private where two people can meet and study,_ he thought. An ornate door appeared in the wall. Harry opened it and walked inside.

The walls were all house colors. Along the left wall, were two desks with chairs. These were just like the ones in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. There was also a Muggle radio near one of the desks. In the corner on the right side was two large chairs with tables and lamps. There was also a chandelier in middle of the ceiling as well as a fireplace near the chairs.

_This is nice and cozy, perfect for studying,_ thought Harry with a smirk. He sat down at the desk with the radio near it. He turned it on, and was a little surprised that it worked. It seemed like the radio knew exactly what he wanted to listen to, it was playing "Do the Hippogriff" by The Weird Sisters. It was then that Draco walked in.

_Damn it! Does he have to be listening to this? It brings back memories that I don't want to remember._

Draco put his books on the other desk and walked over to the radio. He turned it to a station playing soothing music.

"Hey why did you change it?"

"Because that song brings back bad memories."

"Do you want to talk about ti?" Harry asked while looking concerned.

"No," Draco said as he sat down and began working.

_I wonder what his memory is. It would almost have to be from the Yule Ball two years ago. Oh well, if he doesn't want to tell me, I won't ask about it again._

Draco tried to concentrate to his work, but his mind kept going back to the memory.

_I guess I'll have to tell him, that is the only way it will stop bothering me._

Draco cleared his throat, and Harry turned his head.

"Turn that off and follow me," said Draco.

Harry turned off the radio, and when he turned around, the chairs had turned into a love seat with the tables and lamps on either side. They sat down and Draco sighed.

"Do you really want to know about my bad memory?"

"Yes I do," Harry said as he took Draco's hand in his.

"It was two years ago at the Yule Ball. I went with Pansy because if people had seen me with a guy, they would have freaked out. When you came in, it was like you were the only person in the room. I hated myself for not being able to be your date. I was jealous of the Patil girl. Then when you were sitting with Weasley after the formal dance, I was jealous of him. I hated that again it wouldn't have been wise to approach you. In fact, I'd almost like to forget that whole night," said Draco with a sigh.

"Wow, I had no idea that you felt that way. I have an idea though," Harry smiled as he let go of Draco's hand and stood up. Since this room is equipped for whatever the user needs, we could recreate that night. It would be so special that this memory would be much better than the real one," Harry said as he smiled again.

"You would do that for me?" Draco asked with wonder and surprise.

"Yes," said Harry as he took Draco's hands and pulled him up.

A song with the tone and timing of the waltz started, and they danced with elegance and grace.

When the song ended, Draco said, "Your dancing is better than it was two years ago."

"Yeah, I didn't know that I would be part of the first dancers. It was sort of embarassing," Harry said with a blush.

_Aww, I made him blush. It's the cutest thing ever._ "If it makes you feel any better about it, I still would have danced with you."

"Thanks, it does make me feel better."

"Do the Hippogriff" started playing again, and they danced to it.

"Thank you, Harry. I will remember this forever," Draco said happily as they sat back down on the loveseat.

"You're very welcome. I will remember this forever as well," Harry said before he pressed a light kiss to Draco's lips. Draco kissed him back eagerly and licked Harry's bottom lip. Harry obliged and their tongues battled for dominance. Their hands were in each other's hair. After about a minute, they ended the kiss panting heavily.

_Wow this is moving fast. I was never this happy or eager when I was with Cho and Ginny,_ thought Harry.

Just then Harry's stomach growled.

"I guess sombody's hungry," Draco said with an amused smile.

"Yeah I am. Should we eat in here, or go to the Great Hall?

"I think we should go to the Great Hall. We can tell our friends that we have been excused from the rest of our classes."

"We can come back up here after lunch and study," Harry said as he stood up.

Before he walked out the door, he asked Draco to walk in with him. Draco stood up, walked to up to Harry, smiled, and said that he would walk in with him.

They walked out and down to the Great Hall. The closer they got, the more students started to whisper to each other about the fact that Harry and Draco were walking together and not fighting.

"Are you sure you want to walk in together?" questioned Draco quitely.

"Yes, absolutely sure," Harry whispered back.


	6. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait for an update. Thanks again to my wonderful beta, Onyx Claws, as well as my writing partner, Matt. Also thanks to the people who have added this story to their favorites/alerts. Please review. :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling, J. R. R. Tolkien, etc.**_

They walked in together, Draco went and sat at the Slytherin table while Harry went to the Gryffindor table.

"Draco, what in Salazar's name are you doing walking in with The Gryffindor Golden Boy?" Blaise asked upset.

"Relax, Zabini, it's nothing. We just happened to come in together," Draco said calmly.

_I doubt that, especially since he looked really happy when he sat down._ Blaise thought darkly.

Over at the Gryffindor table, Hermione practically interrogated Harry about why he walked in with The Slytherin Prince as well as his meeting with Dumbledore. Harry told her and Ron that the meeting went well, and that he has to go away for awhile.

"Where are you going?" asked Ron.

"I can't say. However, I can tell you that it is somewhere that you will be unable to owl or see me. I've also been excused from the rest of today's classes as well as tomorrows," said Harry while fighting to show no emotion.

"What?!" Ron and Hermione questioned at the same time.

"Yeah, I can't tell you anymore than that," Harry said in between bites of his sandwich. "Have you two already eaten?"

They nodded their heads yes and got up.

"I'll see you later, I'm going to the Common Room to study before class."

"Okay, see you later, Ron"

"Harry, please be careful wherever it is that you are going," said Hermione. "I'll be in the library if you need me before the next class."

"Okay, I'll probably see you later this evening."

Hermione walked out and Blaise noticed. Draco noticed this and thought that it was very interesting for Blaise to be watching Hermione when he had just been fussing at Draco for being seen with a member of The Golden Trio. Blaise started to get up to follow Hermione, but Draco stopped him.

"Zabini, wait. Before you leave, I have something I need to tell you, Pansy, nad Goyle."

"What is it Draco dear?" Pansy asked sweetly.

"I met with Professor Dumbledore this morning, and he has excused me from the rest of today's classes as well as tomorrows."

"Why?" asked Goyle.

"Because I have to go away for awhile. It's something special that he would like for me to do."

"Really? You are voluntarily doing something for Dumbledore?" Blaise asked in disbelief.

"Yes, and you all will not be able to owl or see me," Draco said with no emotion at all.

"What?" Pansy asked with disbelief.

"You heard me, Parkinson."

"Yes I did, I just can't believe that you will be unavailable," Pansy said before she got up and walked out. Blaise and Goyle got up and walked out as well. Draco finished his lunch in silence. He looked at the Gryffindor table and saw that Harry was alone and had finished. So he winked at Harry, and Harry winked back. _How did I get so lucky to actually have Harryand not to have to view from afar,_ thought Draco. He got up, walked out, and stopped to wait for Harry. He only waited for a moment until he saw Harry. _I have to do something so that people don't suspect too much out of seeing us together. I don't want to hurt him._ As Harry walked past him, Draco stuck out his foot and tripped him.

"Hey Malfoy! What was that for?" Harry asked as he got up.

"Oh no reason. I just felt like it," Draco said nonchalontly. "Just go along with this," he whispered out of the corner of his mouth.

"Do you enjoy tormenting me on a whim?"

"Oh, yes, very much," Draco said with a sparkle in his eyes.

Harry took a step back, he didn't really like the look in Draco's eyes. _Walking away is probably the best thing, hopefully he won't think I am a coward. Oh well, so what if he does. I can talk to him about it later, thought Harry._

"I don't have time for your games, Malfoy. I have work to do." With that, Harry turned and walked away in the direction of the Room of Requirement.

"Oh no, you don't just walk away from me," said Draco as he left in the same direction. _I don't mind to follow that nice ass though,_ thought Draco with a smile.


End file.
